


100 words on proper recycling

by loveinadoorway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LiveJournal comment_fic group prompt by Tigriswolf: Topic: Reincarnation, Fandom: Author's choice, Pairing: Author's choice, there is no afterlife – souls are constantly recycled</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on proper recycling

He gazed into the cesspit at his soul collection, floating in stinking red goop.  
Its companion piece upstairs, of course, was a golden pool, filled with fragrant water.  
He snorted, rolled up his sleeve, gripped a random soul and sent it into a newborn.  
It was simple, really. He sent the baddies to lead one miserable life of atonement. If they did well, they went upstairs and their next life was all glitter and glee.  
And the special ones, well, they were his pets.  
Crowley smiled. Well, maybe this one would grow up to be special.  
He could but hope.


End file.
